Charizard's Return
Before: <--- Tiff's Sandy Hits Next: Cannons of Blastoise ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Charizard's Return *(Episode Begins) *Narritor: When we last saw Kirby, he and Tuff were on their way to Dedede's castle to save Tiff and a Sandshrew. I guess that was all on me. Without thougher adough, here's Charizard's Return! *(The episode goes to Dedede Pokemon Fortress) *Tiff (offscreen): Let me go! What do you think you are. *King Dedede: Oh, Tiff. We both know that we are going to battle and I'm going to win. *Tiff: That's crazy! If you know what's gonna happen, why are we doing this? *King Dedede: You have no choise. And you will never win! Unlike all those other times. *(Kirby enters Dedede's lair) *King Dedede: Kirby. How nice of you to stop by to me. Anyway, I have your puny friend and a pokemon and you shall get them back if you give up your Pokemon! *Kirby: NEVER! *King Dedede: Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way. *(King Dedede walks towards Kirby) *Kirby: Tuff, I need help. *Tuuf (offscreen): I'm on my way. *Waddle Dee: Ha! What is he going to do anyway? *(Tuff flies in on Kirby's Charizard) *King Dedede: What the... *Charizard: That's right Dedede, I'm back! *Kirby: Kirby, good work! Now, I choose you, Beedrill. *(Beedrill comes out of the pokeball) *Beedrill: Ready for this? *Waddle Dee: Oh nose, it's the talking Beedill! *King Dedede: Oh stop bothering me.... it's the Beedrill! *Beedrill: That's right. Now, back off! *(King Dedede scrambles to get away) *King Dedede: I'm out of here! *(The three trainers stop Dedede) *Kirby: No, you're not! *King Dedede: Woah! *(King Dedede screathes to a stop) *Tiff: There is no where left to run Dedede! *King Dedede: Think again! *(King Dedede knock Kirby out the window as they tumble to their doom) *King Dedede: Ha! This is you're end Kirby! *Kirby: Fine, if I'm going, looks like you're going too! *(King Dedede looks down and see them headed towards a spike pit) *King Dedede: No I'm not! *(King Dedede grabs onto the pole and lands safely) *Kirby: Huh? How did he? *King Dedede: Nice knowing you! *Kirby: Wait, WHAT?! *(Kirby closes his eyes as he falls close to the pit) *Tiff: Oh no! This is it. *Charizard: No it's not. *(Charizard swoops down and grabs Kirby at the last second) *Kirby: That was close... *King Dedede: WHAT? *Charizard: That's what friends are for buddy. *(They fly up to Dedede) *King Dedede: This isn't fair! *Kirby: Your life isn't fair! *(The two fly back up to Tiff and Tuff) *Tuff: Good job Kirby! *Tiff: Where was I? Oh yeah. *(Walks to the Sandshrew) *Tiff: Do you want to join me in the battle against darkness? *(Buzzer goes off and the Sandshrew goes offscreen) *Tiff: It went to you again, right Kirby? *Kirby: No, it didn't. *Tiff: Than where did it go to. *Kirby: To Tuff. *Tiff (screwed): Oh... this sucks. *(Meanwhile in the spike pit) *King Dedede: I can't believe that Plan L backfired on me. *(King Dedede's ledge starts to fall apart) *King Dedede: Nice... CURSE YOU KIRBY! *''"Tiff and Sandshrew were saved in the end. But Plan D for Dedede is still not ready to fail. How will Kirby and the other advoid this presure? Who is the evil trainer? Is Tiff going to win the finale battle? Why am I asking you all these questions? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1